


Outing

by CharlotteML



Series: Spin-offs of One Personal Favour [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Hand Jobs, I wrote this eight months ago so not my best work, Kiyotaka has a thing for having his chest licked, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteML/pseuds/CharlotteML
Summary: Mondo has scheduled a Sunday morning 'study session' session with his boyfriend, but when Sunday comes around the warm weather leaves Kiyotaka wishing he could go outside... So Mondo suggests they go to a nice quiet spot in the woods.Now if only his closeted boyfriend would believe him when he said that no one ever comes here and all those noises are just animals and shit!





	Outing

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I wrote about eight months ago with the intention of it being the start of a longer follow up piece to Surprise for Ishimaru that I've since decided to scrap (mostly because it's been superseded by other ideas)  
> It's not my best work, there's some bizarre bits, and Kiyotaka is being a lot more dramatic that I would have written him if I'd done this now. To be honest I'm just posting this because someone asked on tumblr if I was going to write any nsfw Ishimondo stuff and I remembered I had this languishing in a word file.  
> (Also Mondo calls Kiyotaka 'Babe' which I've since decided isn't something he'd do or something Kiyotaka would put up with but i didn't want to waste time editing this to be more in-character)

"I would like for us to schedule a time during which we can "make out!"" Kiyotaka exclaimed after they'd both finished their homework. "When are you available?"

"Uhh...how about now?" Mondo suggested, pulling the prefect towards him and laying kisses on his cheek.

"No, no!" Kiyotaka shook his head, causing Mondo to pull back quickly, frowning. "Well, ok _yes_..." Kiyotaka sighed, at which point Mondo resumed the kisses, "...but I was hoping to organise a longer period of time..."

"Well, why don't we just not stop for a longer period of time _now_? Mondo asked, his kisses moving towards Kiyotaka's neck...

"It'll be curfew in 20 minutes." Kiyotaka answered firmly.

Mondo sighed and stopped, he'd tried convincing his boyfriend to stay the night in his room before, but the prefect was so worked up about hiding his sexuality that he panicked at the thought of getting caught leaving the next morning, even though the surrounding rooms belonged to their classmates, who all knew they were an item anyway.

"Alright, so when are _you_ available? You're always busier than me..."

"Good point, Kyoudai!" Kiyotaka flipped open his diary and glanced over it. "I have several hours free on Sunday morning... Although that seems like an odd time for... such activities..." He blushed, Mondo assumed because he didn't want to admit he was organising a date with a male gang leader.

"Nah, that sounds like a great time for it!" Mondo told him, "A lazy Sunday morning, snuggled up on the bed whilin' away the hours with gentle kisses..." He pulled Kiyotaka towards him to give him an example of one, brushing their lips together and slicking his tongue over the prefect's until his mouth opened enough for Mondo to enter and spend a minute slowly tasting his mouth.

He pulled back for air. "So Sunday morning then?" He asked.

"Huh?" Kiyotaka replied, eyes unfocused as his brain tried to work through a pleasant haze. "Oh! Yes! I'll put it in my diary!" He snapped back into reality and reached for his book. "Right, Sunday morning: Mondo:...errr..."

"Put it down as studyin'" Mondo suggested, knowing Kiyotaka wouldn't dare write "make out session" even in his own private diary. Kiyotaka nodded and wrote it down.

Mondo grinned. "Now that's sorted, let's make the most of these..." He checked Kiyotaka's watch, "14 minutes..."

 

14 minutes hadn't been anywhere near long enough, which was why he was getting up early, on a Sunday even, to go "study" with Kiyotaka. He checked his clock hurriedly: Dammit!...he'd meant to get up earlier! By this time Taka would be finishing his final cup of tea and getting ready to attend the day's first order of business, which was supposed to be _Mondo_ today...

He hurriedly walked to the dining room, hoping Kiyotaka would still be there and the worst he'd get was a pout for being late. Much to his surprise though, the prefect was still sitting with a full cup of tea, gazing idly at the sun streaming in from the window.

"Hey, Kyoudai! You ok?"

"Huh? Oh Mondo!" Kiyotaka jumped, "I'm fine, I was just thinking..." He went to sip his tea, " _Urg_ , I've let this go cold..." He grimaced.

"Well, how's about I warm it up for ya while I make my own brekkie?" Mondo offered.

"Ah, yes please! Thank you Kyoudai!" Kiyotaka smiled and handed him the cup, before turning his gaze to the window again. Mondo was going to have to ask him what was on his mind once breakfast was ready...

 

By the time his toast popped up from the toaster, someone else had had the same idea.

"Uhh... Hey Taka, you ok? Not like you to be sat doing nothing..." Makoto was asking him.

"Oh! Makoto! Good Morning!" Kiyotaka jumped again, "I was just thinking what a nice day it was... It seems a shame to spend it indoors...we might not have one like this again until next year..."

"Well...why not go outside today then?" Makoto asked, confused.

"Ah, well... Mondo and I have arranged to....study."

"Umm, then why not just take your books outside and study there?" Makoto suggested.

"Err..." Taka squirmed, "But everyone will have the same idea... It'll be too...noisy!" He grimaced.

So _that_ was the problem, his desire to make the most of beautiful day was at odds with his desire to snuggle Mondo in the safe privacy of a locked room. Still, maybe they could combine the two...

"Well... I know this quiet spot in the woods...it's a nice open glade, lots of sun streaming through the trees, that kinda jazz..." He suggested. "Used to go there to smoke, never saw anyone else there!" He tried to smile reassuringly at Kiyotaka.

"Really...? That sounds nice..." Kiyotaka mused for a moment before focusing. "We'd need a blanket though... And maybe some snacks for when we need a break and..."

 

About an hour later Mondo was leading his boyfriend to his "secret" glade while carrying a hamper full of far more things than they needed for a simple make out session. Taka had indeed insisted on packing a blanket and food, along with several textbooks and notebooks (in case anyone challenged them as to what they were doing) and a compass and map in case they got lost. ( _Thanks for the vote of confidence, Kyoudai_!)

Still, it was worth it to get some alone time with his boyfriend, especially in a nice location like this... The sun was indeed streaming through the trees onto the little grassy circle between the trees as Mondo excitedly laid out the blanket and Kiyotaka weighed down the corners with heavy text books.

Mondo sat down with his back leant against a sturdy tree, and tried to wave Taka over with what he hoped to _hell_ was a "come hither" look.

His boyfriend blushed furiously as he glanced around nervously, before striding over and dropping down over his legs. Before Mondo could process what was happening the prefect had his hands around his neck and was roughly pulling their mouths together.

 _Holy shit!_ So much for _gentle_ kisses! Less than a minute in Taka had his tongue deep in Mondo's mouth and was trying to pull off his coat. Mondo shrugged it off without breaking the kiss and Taka instantly slid one arm under his shirt and up his back to pull them tighter together, making his skin flush with heat all over.

He realised he hadn't actually moved his arms yet...he should probably touch Taka back...his arms jerked awkwardly towards Taka's waist.

"What was that!?" Kiyotaka suddenly shot backwards, removing his arms from Mondo completely.

"I...I was just gonna put my hands on your waist..." Well, maybe not _just_ his waist...

"What…? No the _noise!"_ Kiyotaka hissed, "Is someone here?"

"I didn't hear any noise..."

"There! There it is again!" His turned backwards towards the source of the noise. Mondo looked over as well.

"It's just some birds in that tree..." He pointed upwards.

Kiyotaka turned and looked at them, blushing. "Ah, I'm sorry..." He apologised, slipping his arms back to their previous position. "You, err...you can put your hands on me now..." He added, a pleading look in his eyes.

He couldn't say no to that look! Grinning, he moved his hands to hold his boyfriends waist and pulled him back closer to him.

Taka smiled and leant back up to kiss again. It started slower than before, but soon the speed and pressure ramped up again as Kiyotaka seemed desperate to explore more of him than ever before, moving his hands from his back round to the front to trace the ridges of his abs and gently squeeze his pecs...

Mondo, meanwhile, had kept his hands in place, his awkward hands clinging to one familiar spot while his boyfriends' ran expertly over his body. He should probably move them, right? Taka probably thought he was he weird for keeping them in place so long. Maybe he could take this chance to finally touch Taka's ass... He'd been staring at it for long enough... He slowly moved his hand down to cup the firm flesh. Damn! This felt better than he'd imagined...

Kiyotaka suddenly pulled away, shit! Was that too far? Mondo quickly jerked his hands off Taka's body, but...

"Someone's near us!" Kiyotaka hissed.

"What?"

"Someone's near us! Can't you hear it?" He hissed again.

Mondo listened, he could hear anything, until the wind rustled the branches of the tree they were leaning on. "There! There is was again!" Kiyotaka whispered.

"That's the wind moving the tree branches."

"It is?" Kiyotaka looked upwards... "Hahaha so it is! Umm...sorry..." He bit his lip, blushing again. "Umm...can I take off your shirt?" He suddenly asked, eyes pointed downwards in embarrassment.

"Uhhh...sure." Mondo replied, and awkwardly tugged off the shirt, feeling a flush of pride as Kiyotaka subconsciously inhaled and licked his lips at the sight of his naked chest. He moved his hands back onto Kiyotaka's waist as the other's traced over his scars and drew circles in his skin.

"...lower..." Kiyotaka mumbled.

"Uhh, what?"

"Your hand...it moved...lower before..." Kiyotaka squirmed awkwardly as he said it, "...it felt good..."

 _Hell yes!_ Mondo almost laughed he moved both his hands down to squeeze that glorious, round, firm ass...

Kiyotaka gasped at the sensation and shifted his body forward, interlocking their legs as he initiated another long, deep kiss. _Gods_ , this was hot! Mondo was getting to squeeze and knead this hot ass while his boyfriend had started rubbing and tugging at his nipples and all the while his tongue was moving deep in Mondo's mouth and his leg was pressed up against Mondo's growing cock...

 _Oh shit!_ Shit! _No!_ He needed to calm down!... _Crap!_ There was no way he was calming down with Taka's tongue down his throat! Taka was gonna _feel_ it! _Dammit!_

But...he wasn't reacting...he was just carrying on with what he was doing, had he really not noticed yet? Mondo tried to shift back a bit so it wasn't pressed against Taka's leg...

Kiyotaka responded by shifting himself back forward, rubbing his leg hard onto Mondo's erection.

 _"Uunngh!"_ Mondo moaned into the kiss. Kiyotaka paused...well crap! He must have noticed it now...

Kiyotaka shifted his leg again, eliciting another moan. Mondo could have sworn he felt Taka smiling as he resumed the kiss and started shifting his leg rhythmically against his hard-on. _Fuck!_ Was Taka _trying_ to get him off? If he was it was fucking _working..._

Suddenly there was a slight thump and Kiyotaka shot back away again. "What was that? Who's there!?"

 _Oh who was Mondo kidding!?_ His boyfriend didn't even want to admit they were _dating_ , let alone get him off! "It was that branch falling." He pointed to the offending item before grabbing the textbook next to him and crossing his legs so Taka couldn't see how stupidly hot he'd got.

"Ah! Hahaha! I'm sorry...I'm nervous and...What are you doing?" Kiyotaka asked in a hurt voice.

"Studying." Mondo said flatly.

"But...but we were..."

"Yeah, well we might as well have been studyin', with you stopping at every little noise!" Mondo snapped.

"I...I'm sorry, I know it's frustrating but...it's just, to me it all sounds like footsteps and people moving through the bushes to find us or..."

"I _told_ you! No one comes here!" Mondo snapped, " _That_ noise is just the wind.... _that's_ just a bird... _that's_ a squirrel in the tree..." He started explaining every single noise out of annoyance.

Kiyotaka seemed to relax as he listened, he soon moved to touch Mondo's chest again and kiss his neck gently.

" _That_ was a pine cone fall...Hmmm..." _Dammit_ , Taka was too cute to stay mad at... He dropped the book and leant his head back in relaxation at the feeling of those soft lips moistening his skin.

"Err...could you keep saying what all the noises are?" Kiyotaka stopped to ask.

"What?"

"I...I'm sorry, I know it's weird...but I'll...make it up to you..." Taka's hand pressed into his thigh during the last part, trying to uncross Mondo's legs." _Shit!_ No, he was still _hard_!

"Uhh...make it up to me _how?"_ He crossed his legs tighter.

"Err...well...I know we’ve only been dating a couple of weeks, but we’ve known each other for over a year...I thought it might be an appropriate time to commence… sexual activities..." He rubbed his hand up Mondo's thigh, towards his groin.

"Are...are you offering to jack me off?"

Kiyotaka cringed, "Well, if you insist on putting it so crudely...yes. Yes, I'd like to… jack you off!" He finished firmly.

He'd _like_ to jack Mondo off? _Holy shit!_ "Uhhh...ok then?" He uncrossed his legs, "Uhh...that's some rabbits..." He started explaining as Kiyotaka had asked.

Kiyotaka smiled and placed his hand over Mondo's bulging trousers, feeling around the outline with an impressed smile on his face. "That's the... _fuck! ..._ wind again." He swore as Taka tentatively sucked one of his nipples, before starting to trail kisses down his chest. "That's a, _mmm..._ A squirrel in the tree... And that some more birds...I think they're..." Kiyotaka had his hands on his belt and was looking questioningly at him, " _Gods! Yes PLEASE!..._ magpies..."

There went the belt and the zipper on his pants, letting Kiyotaka paw at his member through the thin cloth of his boxers. " _Ahhh_... _that_...that's the wind again..." Ok, doing the commentary was weird...but this was so _hot_! It was like the stories his gang members used to tell about how they were such hot, _strong_ men their babes couldn't keep their hands off them...and now Taka's hand was going into his boxers. "Oh! _Babe_ _!”_ Damn...this was making him feel so _strong_! "That's the, _fuck yes!,_ squirrel hopping down ta look at us..."

"L-look at us!?" Kiyotaka pulled his hand back like it had been burnt.

"...Are you _serious_!?" Mondo snapped as his cock ached from the sudden lack of attention. "It's a fuckin’ squirrel! The hell's it gonna do?"

"It...it could tell Tanaka..."

"That whackjob in class 77? Everyone knows he's a loon! He can't actually talk ta animals, he's just a weirdo!"

"But...but what if he _can?_ "

"Are you really that ashamed of me? You don't even want a fuckin' _squirrel_ finding out?" It was a heartless question, as he already knew the answer, and he regretted it instantly as Taka's eyes shimmered with the beginnings of tears.

"I...I'm not ashamed of you...I'm more ashamed of me...I know it's paranoid, but I just...I'm certain if anyone finds out I’m gay then then my social status, my friendships, my career...everything will be ruined!"

Mondo sighed and pulled Taka into a hug. "I keep tellin' ya...this isn't like your Grandfather's dodgy shit... Like...80% of people don't give a shit about being gay these days..."

"...it's closer to 60%" Kiyotaka mumbled into his chest.

...There were actually stats on that? "Well... Anyway it doesn't matter 'cause no one's gonna find out about this! I promise!"

"…Is that a _man's_ promise?"

"Yes! I promise you as a man that you being gay is not gonna get spread all around the school until you're ready!"

Kiyotaka smiled. "Ok then. I trust you..." He leant in for yet another kiss, his tongue darting over Mondo's lips before sliding into his mouth. Then his hand was back at Mondo's boxers, making him groan into Kiyotaka's mouth. His boyfriend eased his hard-on out of his boxers and started running his soft, slender fingers over it, pressing the tips into his shaft as he traced them up and down the veins running along his length.

"Fuck...fuck...yes!" He groaned incoherently as Taka broke the kiss to pay attention to his actions. His thumb massaged the head of his cock, bringing forth a bead of pre-cum and a whimper from the biker as it worked itself around his slit...

 _Fuck!_ Watching Taka's hand on his cock was too much! He looked at his boyfriends face, but that wasn't much better. Taka was panting heavily, his cheeks flushed red and those crimson eyes were half-lidded with barely contained lust as his fingers curled around his throbbing member...

"Fuuuck!" He moaned as he involuntarily bucked his hips upwards. Taka really wanted him! White fog was starting to fill his mind as his balls and breathing both became heavy... He was _strong_... His kyoudai... His _babe_ was all over him... gripping his throbbing cock firmly and pulling up again and again and again...

"Mondo..." Taka's gripped _tightened_...

"AAAHHH, FUCK! KYOUDAI! SHIT YES! BABE! FUUUUUUUCK..." He yelled an incoherent mix of swearwords and pet names as his prick twitched in Taka's hand and released several spurts of hot cum onto the blanket. "Haaaahhh.... _Fuck yesss_!" He groaned contentedly as his boyfriend massaged him through the last remnants of his orgasm.

"So...I performed satisfactorily?" Taka asked, blushing deeply as he watched Mondo coming down from his high. "I...hope it made up for the frustration..."

" _Hell yes_ it made up for it!" Mondo sighed. "Now what about you?" He grinned.

"Me? Err... Now? Out here?" Kiyotaka panicked.

"Well, hows about we finish "studying" and head back to you room so I can help you pack all this stuff back up?"

"I...I can manage that by myself!"

"Yeah, but we're not gonna _tell_ people that!" Mondo tried to grin suavely as he felt round to squeeze Taka's hot ass while staring at his crotch, hoping to catch some sign that his boyfriend was as interested in him as he was in his boyfriend...

"Ah!" Kiyotaka blushed and covered himself. "I...yes! I'll, I'll need help...unpacking..." His red eyes were hazy, focused elsewhere and likely watching some fantasy unfold in his mind.

Hah! _Very_ interested! Mondo grinned, "Well, let's get packed up then!"

 

By the time they got back to Taka's room, the prefect had worked himself up into a frenzy. He'd barely doubled checked the door had locked before he was sat on the edge of the bed fumbling with his shirt buttons. "I...I need...I want... Please lick my chest!" He blurted out as struggled with the buttons.

Mondo dropped the hamper to the floor with a thump. He hadn't expected Taka to have such a precise idea of what he wanted, let alone wanting something like _that_. "Uhh...Okay..." His face flushed as he made his way over to the bed, propping one knee onto it so he could lean down to reach his boyfriends chest.

Taka's nervous hands hadn't made much progress with the shirts, but there was the barest hint of skin peeking out of the top. Mondo pressed his lips to it, causing the other's skin to shudder under them briefly before he reflexively leant back.

"You Ok?" Mondo checked.

Yes! Yes! More _please_!" Taka begged as he continued to struggle with the buttons.

Mondo placed a hand on his back to hold him in place before putting his lips back to the same spot, although this time he noticed his pompadour was sticking into his boyfriends neck at an awkward angle. Taka hadn’t seemed to notice though, the prefect’s muscles were shuddering under his lips, giving him the confidence to tentatively slick his tongue out from his lips onto the skin beneath him...

"Mmm...Ahh! M-more...please! I...Here!" Kiyotaka moaned at the sensation, finally undoing the first button on his inner shirt and exposing more skin for Mondo to lick.

Geez...his chest looked so pure...all pale, flawless skin and toned muscles like you'd expect from a noble prince. And yet here he was begging scum like Mondo Oowada to perversely run his tongue over it! Mondo couldn't help grinning as he undid his pompadour to get it out the way, then stuck his tongue out as far as it would go and slicked it up the short stretch of skin available to him.

Mondo looked up to gauge Taka's reaction...would he really enjoy this? It seemed kinda weird...but Kiyotaka groaned and his head fell backwards at the sensation nonetheless. Was liking this sort of thing normal? Mondo wished he'd tried to find out more about it before now, but he'd not been expecting Taka to be interested in him like this at all!

"Ngh..." Kiyotaka suddenly grabbed the back of his head and tried to angle his mouth back towards the pale skin of his chest. "Again...M-more... _please_!" He pleaded in a shaking voice.

Wow...Taka was _really_ enjoying this! Mondo felt his face flushing at the realisation, so he quickly tried to hide it by planting more kisses onto the skin in front of him as Kiyotaka moaned appreciatively. He started working down the chest, undoing the remaining buttons as he went, tracing a path down past his nipples onto the ridges of his abs, onto his navel and further down towards to the top of his trousers, with Taka moaning and panting and gasping his name all the while...

As his lips hit the fabric below them, he glanced down at his boyfriend's crotch. Taka was quite obviously hard. Suddenly Mondo didn't feel very comfortable being this low down. Wasn’t the... _stronger_ person supposed to go on top? He wanted to be looking down on Taka, not the other way around! He stood up quickly.

Kiyotaka looked worried, and covered his crotch awkwardly. "Ah! I'm sorry...it’s just..." He barely managed to stammer out before Mondo pushed his torso backwards onto the bed and straddled his hips.

"Uhn! Ahh!" Taka moaned and thrust his hips against Mondo, but it seemed to be more for the sensation then a real attempt to free himself. Now _this_ was better! This looked _good!_ Watching Taka squirm underneath him was making him feel so _strong_ again... Mondo grinned as he started moving his hands over his boyfriend’s chest, the same way he’d done back in the glade, sliding calloused fingers over the smooth pale skin under him, feeling along the ridges of his toned muscles before starting to squeeze them and rub his nipples.

“Ah… M-mondo!” Taka was moaning and gasping at his every move, back arching up to increase the pressure of his touches. His usually pristine appearance was quickly turning into a mess, sweat beading on his forehead as his complexed turned from pale white to a flushed red, his eyes were dilated and his chest was heaving as he panted heavily… The sight made Mondo want to come up with something sexy to say before he made his next move, the sort of thing a confident, _strong_ man would say before effortlessly screwin' someone’s brain out!

"I'm gonna give you the biggest lick you've ever had!" Oh, for _fucks sake_! Mondo cringed inwardly, What was _that_? Was that really the best he could do?

"Yes! Please! Yesssss!" Kiyotaka's moans quickly dispelled his doubts, and if they hadn't the thrusting and squirming against him would certainly have!

He moistened his tongue to prepare to fulfil his promise. Starting at the middle of Taka's waistband he slowly slicked his tongue up into the navel, having to suppress a smile as Taka groaned his name, grabbed the back of his waist and starting humping him faster in response. After swirling his tongue around in there a few times he moved it up to trace the centre ridge of the perfect six-pack, eliciting faster pants and more groans of his name.

"M-mondo! MONDO!" The shouts were becoming louder and more ragged as Mondo's tongue made its way between Taka's nipples, and the prefect's grip on his back tightened as his thrusts became increasingly frantic.

Finally, Mondo made his way up to the spot he'd started at, but his weight shifted awkwardly as he did so and he ended up pressing his crotch up against Kiyotaka's...

" _OOOOHHHH! MONDO_!" His boyfriend’s whole body shuddered under him and Kiyotaka gripped him fiercely, pushing his cock hard into Mondo's crotch and forcing the biker to keep his head and tongue where they were. " _AAAaaahhhhh_!" Suddenly all the tension in Taka's body melted away as he lowered back down onto the bed and Mondo was left with the rare sight of his boyfriend smiling peacefully, panting lightly and looking up at him admiringly.

Mondo was confused though, why was he suddenly so relaxed? Didn't he want Mondo to jack him off anymore?

"That was wonderful..." Taka suddenly sat up under him. "I've heard sex is supposed to be energising but I wasn't expecting it to be quite this...exhilarating as well!" They just stared at each other. "Err... Can you move?...I'd be open to cuddling, but I'd prefer to take my boots off first?"

"Uhh...but don't you want me to finish?"

"Finish what?"

"Uhh...y'know...the "sexual activities"!"

Kiyotaka's flinched and he turned his gaze away from Mondo's. "But you did...I, I already finished..." He mumbled.

Mondo moved his legs and realised what Kiyotaka had meant, the hardness in his crotch wasn't visible anymore..."You...you came from _that_!?" He asked, disbelieving. “But I didn’t even _touch it_ …”

Kiyotaka tensed and quickly turned away from him to untie his boots, "It...it's perfectly normal to...finish quickly on a first time! Especially when there's so much foreplay! And you were so _hot_...but, but I shouldn't be as nervous next time so..."

"What? No Babe, I didn't mean it like _that_! I just thought I was crap at being sexy, that's all!" Mondo laughed in relief at the assurance that there would indeed be a _next_ time.

Kiyotaka's face flushed. "What do think being _good_ at being sexy is then?" He asked, distractedly

"Well...like you were..." Mondo admitted

"Me!? I was awful...I'm pretty sure I forgot to do half the things it said to on the internet! And I'm too stiff and awkward to be very...sexy in general." Kiyotaka cringed at the last part.

"What!? No, babe, you're _plenty_ sexy!" Mondo told him.

"Hmm..." Kiyotaka blushed, but frowned at the same time, he never did believe compliments about himself... "You, err...you've started calling me "babe"?"

"Oh shit!" Mondo realised Kiyotaka was correct, "It's just what guys in the gang used to call the cuties they were... _with_ and I kinda just..." Shit, this explanation was going nowhere, "Sorry, do you not want me to?"

"Well...I don't mind in private, but..." Kiyotaka trailed off as he pulled his boots off.

"Hey, c'mon! I made you a promise didn't I?" Mondo pulled him over for cuddles. "I'm not gonna make a stupid mistake like that!"

"Hmm..." Kiyotaka hummed contentedly as he curled his legs up onto the bed and wrapped his arms around Mondo. "You're right, I'm sorry, I should trust you more..."

"Hey, it's fine. This is all new for both of us, course we're gonna be nervous..." Mondo gave him a soft kiss on the forehead as he leant backwards so they were both lying on the bed.

"Hmm..." Kiyotaka mumbled as his breath steadied. Mondo looked at him, how the heck did his boyfriend get to sleep so quickly? Especially this early in the day? He really needed to get more sleep...

Mondo shifted position to something more comfortable and felt Kiyotaka snuggle in a little closer to him. Today had been a good outing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
